1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to games with cards.
2. Background Art
Games with cards including matching or pairing games such as the classic "Old Maid" and the game of U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,027 as well as trick playing card games such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,247 and the classics of "Bridge" and "Pinochle" have long been popular pastimes. Another popular type of game is that usually embodied in a board game wherein the players, using a chance device, move respective markers along a path to reach a goal and along the way encounter various obstacles and possibly obtain benefits. One disadvantage of such popular board games is the requirement for the board, which not only increases the initial expense of obtaining the game but may also present some storage problems and restricts the portability of the game. Yet another leisure time pursuit of more recent vintage is the video game which represents substantial investment of money in order to play and has inherent limitations insofar as when and where the game may be enjoyed.